A wind of change
by FUS RO D'OH
Summary: Someone wants to play a prank on Luna but a single mistake completely changes her life. Facing her problem, she encounters heroes who can help her to overcome it. M!Luna/Mirana(/Tinker). M for you know what. Enjoy!


_'Did I make it all right? Piece of this, then add... Oh god. I failed. Should have taken another order. Shit. Shitshitshit. Anyway, hope it will cause the same effect. I don't want to be in trouble if something bad happens. Wait, is it her coming here? Fuck, gotta go fast now. Please it won't turn wrong...'_

Luna settled on her bed in the base and sighed tiredly. It was a really hard day and the battle was fierce as it never was before. Finally her team managed to go through and win this, but it left the Moon Rider with aching all over her body and an unbearable sleepiness. Stretching herself, Luna turned to a small table near her bad and took a glass of mango juice. It was really her passion and she could drink it anywhere, any time. So she just sat calmly, sipping on her drink and mindlessly staring at the ceiling. One second she thought that the juice had something strange in its taste, as if something odd was added to it. But then Luna just thought she was too tired and mistook the taste. With all that, she decided to go to sleep and relax for tomorrow. A new battle was ahead.

Opening her eyes, Luna yawned and tried to stretch, but the bed was not long enough, so she just prostrated her arms in fronts and folded them back on her stomach. Then she suddenly widened her eyes as her hand touched something odd. Slowly raising her blanket, she stared dumbly at what hid below it. Then the rubbed her eyes to ensure that it wasn't a nightmare. This... thing still was there. Her newly acquired organ was already hard and aroused. She wondered if it was the 'morning boner' thing the men usually have. It was uncomfortable but she decided to wait if it's gonna pass away itself. Then Luna looked at herself again and was shocked even more. Her shapely breasts she was quite proud of disappeared, and instead of them she now had a flat chest with clearly visible pecs. Her whole body also got a bit buffier, though remained quite slender and not burly and heavily muscled, like Karroch or Sven. All this made poor Luna just sit on her bed, palpating herself with lost expression on her face. Then she remembered that she had a mirror in her room and ran to it to watch what did she become. Her hairstyle also changed - instead on a long ponytail she now had a quite short cut. Suddenly the clock on the wall banged noon. Luna watched at it and gasped. The battle was starting in about ten minutes and she... HE was exploring his own body like the first time ever. Wasting no time, he hurried and tried to dress up when he faced another problem. The costume was too small for him now since his body grew up a bit. Quietly swearing, he still managed to put it on, hoping to suffer a little in this state and if not turn into his real state, then at least get some comfortable clothes. To his surprise, the costume was flexible enough and it didn't feel completely bad, but the feeling was still awkward. But he had no time for this. Quickly running down the stairs, Luna jumped out of the door, heading towards the portal to the battlefield.

Getting closer, he heard the announcement 'Five minutes to battle!'. 'Wow, got here in time' he thought, catching a lot of interested gazes on himself. Such attention made him blush, which caused laughter between the girls.

'Hey, you might be the new one' a soft voice sounded from the left. Luna turned and saw a purple satyr looking at him, widely smiling. 'Rikimaru at your service. What's your name?'

'Already picking up the newcomer, Riki?' a large half-naked bearded man asked, laughing. 'You've always been kinda pushy, haven't you?'

'N-No, I'm just...' Riki confused, throwing last glare at Luna and going invisible with reddened face. The silver-haired man turned to Rylai, who was standing besides, chattering with her sister.

'What's wrong with him?' asked Luna.

'He's always behaving like stupid in front of Karroch last week' smiled the ice maiden. 'I don't really know why, but it's so much fun to watch!'

The Moon Rider explored Beastmaster with his eyes, and felt a little jealous about the man's built body and flexing muscles. Not like Luna really wanted to be that big, but being a male, he would like to be manly enough to stand a chance.

'Aren't you a hot one, huh?' he heard Lina's voice behind. The fire mage gave him a passionate smile. 'Can't wait to hang out with you for a while'

'Lina! Stop it! Don't embarrass him, you're making him redder than Axe!'

Luna actually felt his cheeks blush harder and, making excuses, ran to the portal - it was time for battle to start.

Waking up at the fountain, he quickly looked through his teammates and his gaze stopped at the one who he thought was the most intelligent and adequate among all heroes and who was able to understand his problem.

'Hi, Boush' he touched Tinker's shoulder, gaining his attention. 'I need to talk seriously. One-on-one.'

'Oh, hello my friend. How did you know my name? Have we met before?'

'Boush' he lowered his head, hoping for the rest of the team to leave. 'It's me, Luna. Somebody made a damn trick or curse on me. I wanted to ask if you could help.'

Tinker looked at him with wide eyes and stroked his beard. 'Oh my. Well, I'm not sure if I can help you with... your problem. I honestly can't imagine how this had happened and why. But I can say you actually look pretty in this state, not that you should be afraid of...'

Luna groaned angrily. 'Can you please shut up or I'll punch you in your little nuts if you continue!'

'Why speak so aggressively, I just made a compliment to you.' Tinker replied resentfully. 'And no need to joke on my height. Also, for your knowledge, my testicles are good size for a keen.'

'Ok sorry, didn't mean to insult you' said Luna. 'Anyway, you really have no idea how to undo this thing?'

'Really no idea' Boush shook his head. 'Maybe you should try to... Accept it? Being a male isn't so bad, I can assure you.'

'I can guess. But I'm still feeling weird in this body. Like my proportions shifted, and that stupid bulge between my legs drives me mad. Also can't think of having that fur on my face like you have'

'Oh, that. Well, you still don't have it and you get used to it quite soon. And it's also nice and soft if you stroke it.' Boush couldn't hold a giggle when he felt the other's fingers caressing his beard and lightly scratching his chin. He started to blush a little so Luna stopped not to embarrass him. 'Heh, it's actually very fluffy. Now I understand why you don't shave.'

'Yeah, that's one of the points' Tinker gave him a smile. 'I suppose that we have spent plenty of time here and the battle is about to start now. Let's move on. Just try to get used to your new body and if you get some problems, you can call me any time. You know I can quickly be anywhere!'

'Ok, I'll call if I wanna squeeze your lovely face fur more' laughed Luna and headed towards the bottom lane. Along the way he could feel that his trusty mount looked at him nervously, not sure if it was its real master. 'I know it's strange, Nova. But it's me, dear. Just believe'

He realized he had to lane solo this time. 'Well' he thought, 'I'll gain my levels and gold quickly. Also noone to nudge me because of this" But when he saw his lane opponent he gritted his teeth in anger. In front of him was a woman on a white tiger who was calmly shooting creeps to death with her bow.

'Ah, finally' she said sarcastically. 'I've already thought Sagan and I were left here completely alone. Here you are then. Who are you? Don't seem to be here for long, do you?'

'It's good you can't remember me' growled Luna. 'More fun to kill you'

'Wow, so aggressive and determined. Just my type' giggled Mirana when recognition slowly started to hit her. 'Wait. Are you... No, no way. Is that you, Luna?'

'Ah, finally. I've already thought Nova and I were left here completely unidentified' he mocked his opponent.

'Why are you in such state? Drank something wrong?' asked the Priestess with a devilish smirk.

'You did that?' enraged Luna. 'Fucking bitch! How dare you? Hope I'll get an explanation before I kill you!'

'Oh, you can try, love. I like you more like this, hope you fight better with those new muscles of yours' with that Sagan jumped closer and she said 'Nice ass, by the way', slapping the man on his buttock before jumping back. This took Luna over the edge. Roaring furiously, he tried to struck Mirana with his glaive, but he still hasn't got used to his new body and completely missed his throw. Priestess only giggled and moved in front, threatening the guy as an easy helpless target. She didn't really fight, more like glaring at him from tip to toe and finding himself quite handsome in such state. Then she smirked again as an idea struck her mind. Mirana scratched Sagan's neck, making him jump over her enemy, eventually showing off her deep cleavage as the wind raised up her skirt. Luna actually noticed this, and through his anger he could feel his own growing arousal, which again made him feel so uncomfortable in his clothes. Distracted, he lost attention and was immediately struck by a starstorm. Pissed off, he shouted 'If you want a spell fight, then you get it!' and tried to hit her with lucent beam, but since he lost his concentration, his spell hit far too weakly and Mirana showed no sigh of being bothered by it. The sky darkened as Luna used his eclipse, but the woman jumped out of the area closer to the forest and casted her own ultimate, hiding in the shadows. Luna ran into the forest and shouted 'Show yourself, coward bitch! Or you can't handle a good fight face-to-face?' He was not really hoping that it would work but then he suddenly felt something hitting him and kicking him off Nova, and nailing him to the ground. He looked on his side and saw a sacred arrow that held him still, pinning his shirt. Then Mirana walked to him, without her mount, smirking lustfully. 'Looks I won, ain't I? Now I wanna get my first prize'

She had a rope in her hands and quickly tied Luna's hands behind his head and then undid his pants, teasing him. The man started to breathe heavier, as he was already hard and his capturer was only making it worse.

'Nice thing you got there, love' said Mirana as she saddled him with her legs on his sides. 'Hope you know what to do with it'

Luna was going to snarl that he had no time to learn how to have sex in male's body but he was interrupted by a passionate kiss. When it broke, the woman said 'Well, I have wanted for this moment for a long time and I can't let you ruin it because of your awkwardness. Just do what I say and it'll be fine'

Following Mirana's instrustions, the man set his flesh into her hot pussy and started to slowly move his hips, moaning loudly because of all these new feelings. The woman also moaned as she hadn't had sex for quite a bit of time and now remembered how awesome it could be. Despite her partner was completely inexperienced, he was as much handsome and long-wanted, so she was still having pleasure and simply relaxed, leaving herself in their own little smutty world. Luna hasn't been able to hold on for long yet so he soon came with a hoarse scream, followed by Mirana's orgasm which also didn't take her a lot. Embracing her in a tight hug, he turned and laid on his left side, kissing her again and resting.

'Looks like we are not alone here' said Mirana, pointing on a few little robots running near the trees. 'Boush might be farming jungle. He's already got his stuff and I haven't farmed a shit yet' thought Luna, expecting a scientist to show in a moment. A second later, Tinker appeared in a flash of blink, going to farm the big spot but then he saw the two under the trees and stared at them surprisedly. Luna, thinking they had enough rest, decided to try something special this time and called for him.

'Hey Fuzzy, wanna join us? We're having lots of fun here'

'Ugh, sounds nice but I was going to defend our top tower...'

'To hell with the tower! I need you here'

'Well, let it be so' said Boush and walked towards them, turning his suit's power generator off and starting to undress. Despite being a keen and a scientist, he appeared to have a decent musculature with strong arms and wide shoulders. 'Probably because of carrying this thing everywhere on his back' thought the man as Boush joined them, greeting Mirana and settling next to her. 'Get over here' said the guy as he and the woman playfully stroked the other's facial hair making him squint and smile widely like a cat being petted. Finishing this, Mirana asked 'So you guys suggest a threesome?' Luna nodded and Boush shrugged his shoulders and also agreed. 'So let's start then' she said and pushed Tinker on his back. She really wanted to experience a keen in the bed, and she definitely couldn't miss that chance. Seeing him exposed naked in front of her made her wet again. Actually Boush wasn't lying - his size was not so small even for a human. His body was also slightly hairy, unlike Luna's, but she didn't mind that. Mirana felt his hand on her waist, his other hand bringing her closer to him as he kissed her passionately, making her nearly drown in his deep blue eyes. He then placed the other hand on her waist and carefully pushed the woman on his hard shaft, acting way more confident and experienced than the other guy, who now was placing himself behind Mirana, carefully intruding into her butthole. Luna took his pace first, and Boush easily adjusted to it, making the Priestess moan loudly as two hot dicks moved inside her in accord, sending waves of pleasure all over her body. After a couple of minutes of an exhausting ride Luma finally came, filling her ass with his cum. Her arms could no more hold her and she collapsed on Tinker's chest, feeling him hug her lightly as he continued to pound into her, starting to breathe heavily. Mirana could not be able to hold on and climaxed too, which Boush noticed and then finished last, shooting loads of his hot semen inside her.

Collapsing on the ground, all three of them felt pleasant soreness of their bodies, grouping together to keep warm. Mirana was first to break the silence.

'Wow Boush, didn't know you are such a beast in bed. Do all keens last that long?'

'I think that's just mine personal' Tinker laughed tiredly. 'But yeah, I know how to use my body in different ways. Something that our friend will certainly learn soon.'

'You know, I have an antidote to this thing' the woman told Luna. 'I can give it to you if you want.'

'I'm fine with this body. Well, at least now I can be with you. Boush was right, being a male is quite exciting'

'I'm glad that my advise helped' beamed the keen.

'Of course it did. Now I want to make my new body fit enough to look like a real man. I think your one is a great example. Could you flex for me a little so I'll know what to work on?'

Tinker laughed, but still showed off his muscles, earning an admiring glare from them both and giving Luna an aim to follow in his new life as a man.


End file.
